1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an invertible, microwave cooking chamber and methods of cooking, therein. This cooking chamber, hereafter, will be called "an invertible, microwave-oven oven" for use in a microwave oven. An invertible, microwave-oven oven comprises two opposing microwave-absorptive heating members, a chamber forming member and, optionally, one or more pan members. The members may be employed in a variety of combinations. The invention further relates to methods for cooking foodstuffs, in the invertible, microwave-oven oven, e.g. baking, broiling, crusting, frying, pressure cooking, searing and toasting.
2. Description of the Prior Art Follows
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,872 and 3,777,099 describe preheating a metal microwave-absorptive grill (i.e. a metal grill heated by a microwave-absorptive heating member) for use in a microwave oven. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,037 and 3,881,027 describe methods and apparatus for cooking food in containers within a preheated, heat-insulated microwave oven chamber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,023 and 3,985,991 describe methods and apparatus for cooking foods in metal containers in a microwave oven. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,132 describes cooking double crust pies in a microwave oven. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,032 describes microwave egg cooking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,967 describes various microwave heating grills and microwave-reflective grill covers.
This invention concerns the apparatus and methods taught in copending applications, "Cooking Kit With Heat Generating Member for Microwave Oven and Methods for Microwave Cooking", filed Jan. 7, 1988, Ser. No. 141,692, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,806 and "Methods for Microwave Cooking", filed Oct. 7, 1987, Ser. No. 106,240, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,704. This invention adds a second microwave-absorptive heating member, different-height, engaging, stabilizer, spacer members and new cooking procedures to these applications.